First day at school
by UselessInTheRain143
Summary: September 1st 1986 Sherlock and Mycroft's first day back at school. Kid!lock. Probably no angst or anything, mostly very cheery for the first few chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I'm sitting in a room, thinking about Mycroft, when I thought up this plot. I promise this will be better than my last story! **

September 1st 1886

" Sherlock!" 13 year old Mycroft called up the stairs " It's time to go! Put your shoes on and grab your coat!" There was some scuffling, but, before long, the enegetic 4 year old ran down the stairs, wearing his favourite black coat over his uniform. It was his first day of primary school and he was extremely excited. "Probably shouldn't have given him the sugary cereal!" Mycroft mused. The small (but tall for his age) boy was jumping about wildly, raven curls bobbing with every movement. "Come on, Mycroft! We're going to be late!" Despite being 4 (and a half, as he always pointed out) Sherlock had a vocabulary wider than children 3 times his age, and pronounced every word properly. He could already count to 1000, knew the alphabet like the back of his hand and most of the periodic table . "Hold on a second, Sherlock." Said Mycroft, reaching down to tie is shoelace. "I'll be ready in a minute." The child seemed satisfied with this, and ran off to get their mother so she could see them off. Mycroft sighed. Sherlock was so smart, but so innocent. School was going to be hell for a boy like him. Primary 1 would be alright, but after that, the whole 'freak' thing would start, then it would get physical, then he would have to move school. It had been like that for Mycroft and his older brother Sherrinford, who was now in uni. Sherlock and their mother turned a corner. His mother had a camera in her hand. "Come on, Mycroft. I want a picture of both my boys" He and Sherlock stood beaming. Sherlock at the camera, Mycroft at Sherlock. They were soon ready to go. They hugged goodbye to their mother, grabbed their school bags, stepped out the door and began the journey to school...

**Tell me if it's bad ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter. Sorry the last was kinda short! Thanks to Nerys snape for my first** reveiw** and wildwolfforever for** **favouriting it :)**

Chapter 2

Sherlock skipped down the street, Mycroft struggling to keep hold of his small hand. "Mycroft, do you do experiments in primary school?" The hyper active boy asked. Mycroft laughed at the sheer thought of 5 year olds with bunsen burners and conical flasks "Sherlock, you don't even do science in primary school! You do it when you're older!" Sherlock's face fell and he stopped skipping. "Then I don't want to go to school!" The boy stopped dead "I won't go to school! You can't make me, Mycroft." The 13 year old sighed. His little brother was the most stubborn person he'd ever met in his life. If he decide he wouldn't go to school, he wouldn't. "This," Mycroft thought "Is going to be a long journey"

0*0*0*0*0*

"Sherlock, you have to!" Mycroft protested "It's the law! Besides, Don't you want to learn?" This grabbed the boy's attention. He glanced up at Mycroft "Yes, but if there's no experiments, then what's the point?" An idea popped into Mycroft's head. "But you do different kinds of experiments!" Sherlock narrowed his eyes, suspecting something "What kind?" Mycroft was lost. Not a normal thing, he thought "Umm.. You experiment on how dumb the others are?" Sherlock wasn't buying it. He never did. " Sherlock, come on, school will be fun! You'll make new friends!" the younger Holmes looked at his brother in disgust. Him? With friends? "Mycroft, I'm a high functioning sociopath, I don't need 'friends'!" It was times like this Mycroft wished Sherlock wasn't... Sherlock. "Please, Sherlock. For me?" Mycroft looked at his brother, willing him to agree. "Fine!" He grunted and ran to join Mycroft who had begun walking ahead. At last! That would earn Mycroft some extra dessert tonight! But if Sherlock kept up at the whith the 'high functioning sociopath' thing, the teachers wouldn't even like him. These things crossed Mycroft's thoughts, but he ignored them. Sherlock would be fine wouldn't he?

But Mycroft could only hope for the best...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really thankful to the three people who followed and those who reveiwed the first two chapters! An idea popped into my head awhile ago, so I've decided to put something about a fight into a later chapter. I forgot a disclaimer. Don't own anything!**

Chapter 3

As they turned the corner and approached the gates, Mycroft noticed his little brother tighten his grip on Mycroft's hand. " Mycroft? " Sherlock asked, fear undeniable in his small voice. "Sherrinford said not to deduce anyone. Why can't I, Mycroft ?" The boy looked up at his older brother. His blue eyes were full of innocence and hope, not realising the hell that was through the fast approaching gates. The school its self looked prison-like, far more than Mycroft had remembered. "Because, brother mine, the teachers and other children don't like it!" Mycroft thought this was a suitable answer. It didn't make school sound like a good place or a bad place. "But why don't they like it?" Mycroft sighed. Sherlock was impossible sometimes, and no matter how much Mycroft loved his brother, he still got on his nerves. "Find out for yourself! " He snapped. Sherlock's head dropped, raven curls bouncing. Mycroft instantly regretted his words. "Sherlock, some children don't understand the importance of deductions and get offended." This answer satisfied the small child and he went back to avoiding the cracks on the pavement. When they came to the gates, each child stopped dead. "Ready?" Sherlock gave a sigh. "I suppose so."

OOoOoOOOoO

Mycroft pushed open the heavy gate, revealing the hundreds of children within. He glanced down at his brother. He was paler than usual and was looking like a deer in headlights. "Alright, Sherlock? " Mycroft didn't get an answer. They made their way to the primary one class room, running into several of Mycroft's old teachers in the process. At last they came to the bright, yellow door. Mycroft knocked. A young women of about twenty opened the door. "Ah, you must be young Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock scowled at her. "Sorry," Mycroft whispered. "My brother's a bit nervous. " The women gave Mycroft a knowing glance. "Come in, Sherlock. Your brother can stay as long as you want him to."

OOoOoOOOoO

They entered the classroom to find around fifteen children playing in various groups. "Sherlock, I have to go across to my part of the school. I'll be back at three o'clock sharp to pick you up!" He waited for a response. "Bye, Sherlock." The young boy nodded in response. With that, Mycroft left the room, leaving Sherlock standing by himself in the classroom. A boy of about five ran up to him. "Hello " He grinned " I'm Clark. What's your name?" Sherlock studied the boy. "I'm Sherlock!" He held out his hand to the the other boy. The boy in question looked confused."Do ya wanna play with me and my mates?" Sherlock mentally flicked through advice Mummy had given him on how to make People not-hate him. Mummy had called these people 'friends'. He decided to give the advice a try. "Sure!" He said, and ran off to join the group of other boys...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry this took so long! This is going to be short, as it's just a gap-filler until the next chapter, which will have angst, so be prepared! In this story primary ones and twos are in the same anyone wants to see any other characters appear, leave a review, but I'm not going to do John or Moriarty 'cuz that kinda ruins another theory I have, sorry! Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: do you see a season 4?!**

Chapter 3.

"I hate you Sherlock!" A shrill voice cried across the classroom. Mrs Key, The classroom assistant, turned to see two boys, one she identified as Clark, a boy in primary two, the other she reconised as Sherlock, a new boy, just started today. She rushed over to see what the fuss was about. "Boys! what's all this shouting about?" The two children, one slightly on the short side, with a crop of neat, auburn hair, the other tall and gangly with a mop of unruley, raven curls, turned to face the young woman. "Miss! Sherlock did this nasty thing called a construction, and said all this mean and nasty stuff about mummy and daddy!" The teacher looked at Sherlock. "Is this true, Sherlock?" The taller boy looked at Clark . "The word you're looking for, Clark, is deduction, and, it isn't my fault your Dad hits your Mum, so why are you yelling at me?" The younger boy sounded as if he generally was asking a question. The Woman looked confused."Sherlock, it isn't very nice to do that." She choked out at last. "You must apologise to Clark." Sherlock looked at the woman, obviously not understanding why he had to apologise. Then he turned to his classmate. "Clark, I sincerly apologise for my behaviour. It was an innapropriate conversation topic, and I ask for your forgivness." the tall boy then held out his hand for Clark to shake. Clark shook his head. "I hate you, Sherlock Holmes! I'll never be your friend again!" And with that, the six year old stormed off to the lego corner to play with his other friends. "Sherlock, who told you that stuff about Clark's Mum and Dad?" Mrs Key asked the child. Sherlock looked up at her, eyes full of innocence. "No one told me, Miss." The teacher glared at Sherlock. "We don't tolorate lies, here, Sherlock. Now who told you?" Sherlock looked at his teacher again. "No one told me, Miss." He whispered softly. " I deduced it, just as Clark said." The gangly child spoke again. "For instance. You are exactly twenty eight today. You were born to an American Mother and English Father, I can tell from the waver in you accent. You have been unhappily married for two years, you don't like Mr Key, you just married him because you are desperate for your Mother's approval, though you know she prefers your sister, which lead me on to the fact that You have a younger sister who is eighteen and is a chain smoker, easy to detect the faded smell of smoke on your cardigan from your trip to see her yesterday. You have two cats, a ginger and a tabby, judging from the hairs on your skirt. Am I missing anything?" The teacher looked at Sherlock with fire in her eyes. "You little FREAK!" She spat. She turned and walked off, just as the bell rang to signal lunch time.

**I know a teacher wouldn't call a child a freak, but hey? Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews welcome :)**


	5. Author Note

**I've decide to put this story on hiatus. I will update again, and I might put John in it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. See you soon! :)**


End file.
